As Hypno's Pendulum Swings
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: N finally gets his answers from the stubborn White by hypnotizing her. A OneShot requested by Madame Rodoshe.


It was a warm day in Nimbasa City. Children ran around the amusement park shrieking with laughter while their parents chattered amongst themselves, casting anxious glances behind them and shouting cautions to their children. Teenagers sat in out of the way places, talking. Some held Pokémon in their laps, others battled for audiences. It was an average day.

The green haired man glided through the amusement park, almost invisible. A few teenage girls shot him admiring glances but he either didn't notice or didn't care. A Hypno trailed him, looking at the humans with fear on its face. The green haired man turned on his heel, knelt and spoke softly to the fearful Pokémon. As he stroked its yellow head reassuringly, it melted into his hand, causing him to smile. He spoke a few more words and slowly stood up. The Hypno followed his orders without hesitation.

* * *

><p>The brunette looked up at the Ferris wheel, bored. The man smiled at the sight of her and urged the Hypno onwards. Gliding up behind her, he whispered a hello into her ear. She jumped, span on her heel and glared, only to have the glare soften as she realized who it was.<br>"Hey, N." she said simply. Her face was guarded, as usual. "I didn't think that your _guards _would let you out."  
>"You forget, White. I'm the king of Team Plasma. I go wherever I please." he replied. She scowled at the mention of his title. "I may have one or two grunts following me every time, but I always manage to lose them temporarily." she continued to scowl. N thought she looked cute with her lips puckered. His plan for today involved those lips.<p>

"And I always manage to beat the ones I find." came her retort. He laughed.  
>"It's amusing to listen to them complain about that. 'That girl came back! You have to annihilate her before she gets any stronger, my lord!'" he simpered, matching their tone of voice and facial expression so perfectly that White had to laugh. He began to laugh too, feeling pleased that she was leaning on him because she was laughing so hard. <em>I'm hysterical. And she has a nice laugh...<em>  
>"...Do they really say that?" she asked between gasps. When N nodded, she laughed again. "Gosh, N! Your grunts need big girl panties, badly!" he dimly knew what big girl panties were, but only dimly. Thinking about hers, he smirked. <em>I might just see what color she wears.<em>  
>"Yes. Care to send me a pair?" she glared at him then and crossed her arms.<p>

"Pervert. I thought you were serious when you said you wanted to talk."  
>"I<em> am<em> serious, Whitlea. I'm just... hormonal. You know that." he said with a winning smile.  
>"Being 'hormonal' makes you a pervert, Harmonia. You are NOT getting a pair of my panties."<br>"You kill me, White," he joked, holding his chest with an expression that made her smile in spite of herself. "You know I'm irrevocably, undeniably in love with you."  
>"Have you been reading <em>Twilight<em> again?" she asked suspiciously, smiling wider as he scowled.

"That wasn't funny. Ghetsis questioned my sexuality for _days _after I brought that book home."  
>"So did I, after I met you. I honestly thought you were gay." he pouted but then smirked.<br>"Really?" grabbing her and ignoring his now racing heart, N put his mouth close to hers. She squirmed in his grasp, trying desperately to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. "You don't seem to think so now."  
>"Asshole." she grumbled as he let her go. Looking at the Ferris wheel again, White shook her head.<br>"Admit it, White. You'd enjoy kissing me. You fantasize about it."

"No. I'd rather kiss Bianca."  
>"Ouch," he began, beckoning to the Hypno hiding behind the bin."Would you like to put that to the test, White?" on cue, the Hypno began swinging its pendulum. White whirled around and glared at him again.<br>"No, I would n-" she caught sight of the moving Hypno- well, mainly the pendulum it was swinging- and her eyes slowly glazed over as she watched it. N grinned. _Perfect._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you some basic questions. I want you to answer me with a nod for yes and a shake of your head for no." <em>Depending on how long Hypno can go for, I might add flashing<em>. "If I ask you a direct question, I want you to answer it. Do you understand?" she nodded, eyes still fixed on the pendulum. "Excellent." N now stood by her side.  
>"Do you think I'm sexy?" she nodded, causing him to smirk. "Panties wetting sexy?" again, she nodded. "Do you want to kiss me?" another nod. "Badly?" nod. "Am I hotter than that guy you like... Biebs or something?" nod. Just what he wanted to hear. <em>Now, to move on to the other questions... <em>"You have a thing for me." N stated directly.  
>"Yes." White admitted in a drone-toned voice.<br>"How long have you had this thing?"

"Since I met you." N nodded, suspecting such.  
>"So, why won't you act on it?" this was the answer that he really wanted to know.<br>"Team Plasma is evil. Your ideas are... stupid. I don't agree with them."  
>"So you're saying that you like me, just not my life's dream."<br>"Yes." he growled, suddenly frustrated.  
>"If I left Team Plasma, would you consider dating me?" she nodded.<br>"You do realize I can't, though."  
>"Yes." he growled again, yanking his hair. "That annoys me." staring at her, he froze. "I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and do things with you. But I can't." a smile lit up his face.<p>

"What if I started meeting you in secret?" he asked now, sitting next to her. Hypno had decided to sit, so White had automatically sat down. "Would you consider it then?" she nodded. _YES!_"I want you to do something now." he announced, taking a breath. "I want you to sit on my lap."

Without taking her eyes from Hypno, she complied. N loved the way she felt on him. It was better than his most vivid wet dream.  
>"Do you enjoy this?" he asked, slipping one arm around her waist while running the other through her chestnut hair. He loved how silky it was. She nodded. "Is there anything you want me to do right now?" this question was softer than the rest. He hadn't intended to ask her this. She nodded. "What is it, love?"<br>"Kiss me." she breathed. "For the love of Arceus, kiss me." shifting her across to his right knee, he removed their hats and carefully tilted her head. Hesitating, he slowly put his lips against hers.

She responded with a sigh, clearly enjoying it past her hypnotized state. Pulling back to breathe, he smiled. _Wow. That's... perfect._ White sighed again, but then grimaced. Her eyes began to focus again. Frantically looking behind him, N realized that she'd lost eye contact with the pendulum. _SHIT!_  
>"Ugh... N?" she gazed wide eyed at him and looked at the position they were in. "What- What the FUCK?" he was stunned. This was NOT part of the plan.<br>"Um..." N tried, smiling sheepishly at her. "Hi...Wanna go out?"


End file.
